


Салон

by fandom OZDZ 2020 (fandom_OZDZ_2020), SantAiryN



Series: Драбблы и мини R - NC-17 [2]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, OZDZ - Freeform, ОЗДЗ - Freeform, От звезды до звезды - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OZDZ_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN
Summary: У Йонге бывают весьма любопытные знакомые, у которых, в свою очередь, бывает достаточно занимательный бизнес.
Relationships: Рудольф Вебер/Йонге Далине/Сайнжа
Series: Драбблы и мини R - NC-17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895617
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Салон

— Са-а-лон?.. — протянул Рудольф, неодобрительно потирая истинно берлинский глубоко мужественный подбородок, и с сомнением бросил взгляд на уверенно идущего прямо под вывеску Йонге.

— Давай-давай, этот слизень пообещал мне вернуть, наконец, должок. На название не смотри, чувство юмора у него то еще. Ты бы знал, как он пищеблок называл, когда мы вместе летали. Ресторация!

Рудольф оглянулся было на яута, но тот, похоже не возражал потратить лишние стандартные полчаса на посещение обители сомнительного бывшего контрабандиста и последовал прямо за Йонге, лениво поигрывая щетинками. Выхода не было — раз большая часть экипажа твердо решила, что остаток свободного времени на этой чудесной планете следует потратить в недрах некоего салона, — главный механик Рудольф Вебер, так уж и быть, подчинится. Но потом припомнит.

Размышляя над тем, какие именно санкции он применит к напарнику и нахальной инопланетной жабе, Рудольф откинул тканевые занавеси и вошел следом.

— Добро пожаловать, дорогие гости! В салоне мужелье Грюста вам всегда рады и готовы предоставить лучший сервис! — автоматика, похоже, была настроена на считывание языковой группы посетителя и ретрансляцию приветствия с максимально томными интонациями. И если на общефузийном это звучало чудовищно сладко, но когда дошла очередь до яутского, то напарников аж передернуло. Еще никогда агрессивно-рыкающий язык не звучал так, будто его обернули медом и залили патокой. Захотелось немедленно бахнуть пива покрепче и занюхнуть каким-нибудь ржавым гвоздём. 

Чтобы отвлечься, Рудольф встряхнул головой, заозирался по сторонам, однако пока смотреть было особо не на что. Все стены полутемного помещения были сплошь покрыты полками с маленькими и большими занавесками, кое-где виднелись наглухо запаянные контейнеры с запечатанными смотровыми окошечками и какие-то витрины, покрытые тканью. 

— Йонге, куда ты нас приволок?

— Грррррах! — подтвердил Сайнжа, громогласно чихнув — в воздухе витали какие-то умопомрачительные сладко-горькие ароматы, и можно было только надеяться, что все это не вызовет жесточайший приступ аллергии в ближайшей перспективе у всего экипажа.

Глядя на страдальчески сморщившихся товарищей, Йонге ухмыльнулся.

— Что разнылись, бизнес у слизняка такой. Между прочим, нам бы такие прибыли.

— А, собственно, чем...

Договорить Рудольфу не дали. Откуда-то из недр салона с мелодичным свистом и побулькиванием выплыло, точнее, выскользнуло гибкое тулово, плотно укутанное в многочисленные тканевые слои. Верхний панцирь преломлял окружающий неяркий свет, зрительные отростки возвышались над плоской головой, а воспроизводящий усик неторопливо подергивался.

— Даллллине, ах, монннн шер, моё удовольствие!

— Здорово, Грютти. Я смотрю, твоя слизь все такая же... ээээ, склизкая. — Йонге выразительно оглядел тянущийся за хозяином след.

— Ах, бллллагодарю, так приятно!

По телу слизня прошла череда мышечных сокращений, и Рудольф подумал, что, возможно, так выражают смущение.

— Грютти, а я по делу. Помнится, свою долю за продажу селениции краснопёрой я тогда так и не забрал. Пришлось быстро делать ноги, мда. А тут мы как раз на стоянку подремонтироваться встали. Вот, решил завернуть по старой памяти, так сказать. Смотрю, нехилый ты тут бизнес развернул.

— Даллллине, ну, что за намеки. Сейчас же все возмещу. — Хозяин салона возбужденно повел отростками. — Толллько проползем в даллллльние комнаты? 

Йонге кивнул и, аккуратно обойдя скользкий след, хлопнул слизняка по боковине:

— Слушай, мужелье, а ты пока покажи парням ассортимент. Чтобы не скучали.

Мгновением позже свет загорелся ярче, а часть занавесок сдвинулась.

— Дорогие гости, внимательно читайте предупреждения и видовые метки, — напутствовал хозяин салона, прежде чем удалиться с Йонге в недра помещения.

Рудольф посмотрел на Сайнжу, тот как-то почти по-человечески пожал плечами — и они разбрелись по разным сторонам комнаты — изучать ассортимент.

— Н-у-у-у, хм, да.

Словарный запас от увиденного несколько пасовал. Поначалу Рудольф отодвинул ближайшую к нему занавеску, но ничего не понял. Потом следующую. Несколько странных ощетинившихся присосками шаров перекатились под его взглядом туда-сюда, но это снова требовало пояснений. И тогда Рудольф решил все-таки почитать таблички.

Оказалось, что за первой занавеской находился куст склахха для особей древовидного типа со склонностью к медленному хлорофиллированию. Во втором случае шары предназначались для чувственного массажа нижних оконечностей синерылой лилимбы. 

— Чувственный массаж это, конечно, зер гут, — пробормотал Рудольф и заглянул в небольшой контейнер, приветливо помаргивающий красным оконцем. Оконце посмотрело на него в ответ — десятью маленькими синими глазками, источающими фиолетово-сизый дымок. «Только для Агргро’ов. Глубокое проникновение. Осторожно! Опасно!». 

— Нет, ну, а для обычных людей здесь что-нибудь есть?

В ответ на глас вопиющего, дальняя стена приветливо подмигнула зеленым. И первое, что увидел Рудольф, когда к ней подошел — здоровый увесистый хрен, гордо стоящий на столь же массивных яйцах. С подсветкой. Определённо схожий с человеческим прототипом, но синевато-зеленый, увитый искусственными венами и титанический по размеру, исполненный из какого-то плотного, холодного (да, он пощупал) пластика. Подписи рядом не было, но Рудольф почему-то подумал, что таким, наверное, очень удобно давать по лбу.

Что ж, эта секция очевидно была рассчитана на средних хомо сапиенсов с не самыми средними, впрочем, запросами. На заботливо приоткрытых полках были представлены члены всех форм, цветов и типоразмеров, разнообразные вагины и анусы из материалов, некоторые из которых показались Рудольфу довольно прогрессивными. Над «яшмовыми вратами страсти» он на несколько минут завис, поначалу приняв их за скульптуру. Но нет, судя по табличке, врата предлагалось использовать по вполне прямому назначению.

— Интересные какие у этого Далине знакомства, — процедил Рудольф, внимательно оглядывая разного рода стимуляторы. Особенно его заинтересовали зажимы для сосков с электроразрядами слабой и средней мощности и двусторонние массажеры простаты с виброоткликом, подогревом и скидкой 20 процентов. Йонге бы, пожалуй, одобрил.

Ближе к концу стены занавески стали толще, а между полок появилась надпись «Для смелых сердцем и твердых духом». Рудольф одобряюще кивнул и сунул нос в ближайший контейнер. Нос немедленно что-то пощекотало.

— Ну, Грютти, ты меня не забывай. — Йонге вышел из дальних помещений донельзя довольный и едва не потирающий руки. — Обращайся, если что. Организую тебе доставку по смешной цене... Ой, бля.

Завидев приближение капитана, Сайнжа гордо выдвинулся в центр помещения. Кожистые складки внизу живота разошлись, яутский хер вывалился на свободу и, плавно покачиваясь перед своим владельцем, слегка заизвивался. Слегка — потому что почти по всей длине его покрывали тонкие металлические поблескивающие в свете ламп пластинки. 

«Интересный бронехуй. Я смотрю, вы тут времени зря не теряли».

— Слизняк! — Сайнжа мощно повернулся к хозяину салона. — Есть ли разнообразие размеров? Достоинство воина требует удлиненной конструкции!

Мужелье Грюст сразу же скользнул к яуту, окинул его взглядами всех своих глазок и, задумчиво булькнув, запустил осязательный усик куда-то под полки. Вскоре Сайнже был вручен новый комплект. Горделиво выпятив грудь, он подхватил непрозрачную упаковку и двинулся в сторону кокетливо декорированных примерочных.

Рудольфу сразу же подумалось, что после всего посмотренного и даже украдкой пощупанного, он бы с удовольствием проследовал за яутом и, так сказать, оценил жопой всё это великолепие. Представив, как анус растягивается, а металлический наконечник хуедоспеха проталкивается внутрь, Рудольф почувствовал настоятельную потребность охладиться. Или потрахаться. Опционально. 

— А расскажи-ка, дорогой склизкий друг, что вот это за фиговина? — послышался бодрый голос Йонге.

Само собой, салон команда покинула через добрых три стандартных часа.

***

Капитан и первый пилот Йонге Далине, лежал, раскинув ноги, на здоровом яутском лежбище и приглушенно мычал в светлую макушку склонившегося над ним напарника. В заднице у него шевелили усиками с утолщениями на концах универсальные увеселители от фирмы Заря, запястья крепко оплетал «Текучий фиксатор для всех углеродных форм жизни, модель 012», твердеющий при усилении возбуждения, а на члене красовался девайс предположительно природного происхождения с функцией, которую он сам бы описал как мучительно неторопливое отсасывание.

Друг Рудольф из всего многообразия закупленного предпочел пока воспользоваться здоровым тюбиком охлаждающей возобновляющейся смазки с тельрианскими нано-частицами и запахом лаванды, ну и яутской броней. Надетой на яутский хрен разумеется. Металлические сочленения с каждым толчком стимулировали края растянутой задницы, и усиливали нажатие на простату. Сайнже, вероятно, доставались какие-то свои особые впечатления, поскольку с широко распяленных клыков во всю капала слюна, и когда Рудольф тихонько подвывал от особенно чувствительного толчка, яут вторил ему гортанным рыком.

Как там сказал слизняк напоследок? «Приятного скольжения?» Что ж, он не ошибся. Скольжение было более, чем приятным. А адресок салона оказался забит в справочник корабля аж трижды. Один раз — на яутском.


End file.
